A very special present
by lilyme
Summary: Inspired by Callie's reassuring words to Arizona in season nine: "After the car accident, you never left my side. Not once. There's no way I'm leaving yours". Let's explore a little moment in early season eight that shows Callie's struggle to regain her confidence and Arizona's never-ceasing support and desire for her wife.


**Author:** lilyme  
 **Summary:** Inspired by Callie's reassuring words to Arizona in season nine: "After the car accident, you never left my side. Not once. There's no way I'm leaving yours". Let's explore a little moment in early season eight that shows Callie's struggle to regain her confidence and Arizona's never-ceasing support and desire for her wife.  
 **Characters** ** **:**** Arizona/Callie  
 **Rating:** R **  
** ** **Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

* * *

As she stood in the doorway to her daughter's nursery, she pondered the day that lay behind her.

Her work day. As hectic as they only come maybe once a month. Emergencies seemingly never ending plus her already tight plan of scheduled surgeries hardly giving her a moment to breathe.

And while there had been advantages to today's busy chaos – like colleagues not finding the opportunity to make her the center of congratulatory attention on this special day – she had hoped to be able to call it a night earlier, so she could go home and be with her loved ones.

As it was now, she found herself little surprised to see her seven month old baby girl slumbering peacefully in her cot already.

Kissing the soft baby hair and caressing the chubby cheek, she tucked her in more firmly. She had a feeling, Sofia would not be the only brunette in the apartment already out like a light.

And at almost midnight, she couldn't really blame anyone.

But it would still have been nice to at least see one of them awake tonight.

Preparing herself for having to live with the second best thing – seeing them tomorrow – she headed towards the bedroom.

Only with difficulty suppressing a frown when she found the bed empty.

"Callie?" she wondered and soon caught heard rustling coming from the bathroom.

"In here," the other woman truthfully announced her whereabouts. "Be right out".

"Good. I gotta say," Arizona started, as she let her tired body sink down on the bed. "I'm really happy you're still up. This day was a horror," she groaned. "I had a bowel obstruction on a two year-old. And a little girl who ruptured her liver as she fell from her swing. And that routine appendectomy... The boy almost died and I'm still not sure how that happened," she folded her arms on her stomach and stared up at the ceiling.

The ailments of her tiny patients often got to her. Often more than they should. But now... with being a parent herself... it was impossible to not be at least a bit affected.

Luckily all her patients had made it through in the end and she had been able to bring news to the terribly troubled parents. As good as the good news could be in these traumatic situations.

"But enough of that. Tell me about your day. Oh, did Sofia try to babble again?" she wondered, deciding to turn her mind towards more pleasant thoughts of her family and her little bundle of joy – who hopefully never have accidents and incidents like that. The months after her birth already enough to last for more than a lifetime. "I swear, two days ago she said 'Mama' to me. That'd make you 'Mami' eventually," she laughed as she turned her as the bathroom door opened. "I guess we'll..."

'See', her mind added internally. Her mouth fell silent temporarily as 'Mami'... her wifey came out of the room. Still very much awake and also... not wearing much of anything.

Except for a black, nearly see-throughable negligee and a pretty pink bow wrapped around herself.

The bow large enough to cover the most relevant parts of her body but still not leaving much to the imagination.

"Hi," Arizona spoke almost inaudibly as she sat back up to make sure her eyes were not just fooling her with imagined angelic visions.

"H-Hey," the other woman spoke gently, and bit her lips as her hands tried hard not to shield anything of hers from Arizona's eyes. It not being normal for her to present herself like this. Especially lately.

"Wh-What are you wearing?" Arizona squeaked out, as her heart found a new home in her throat.

Callie didn't falter despite her incredulous tone. She knew the reason for it. "I wanted to give you something special for your birthday," she confessed with a light blush as the fascinated blue eyes wandered up and down her body. "I know we've established that you don't like celebrating it. And by now I know better than to throw you a surprise party. But I wanted to surprise you anyway. W-With something I hope you like."

Arizona swallowed heavily. She liked it. She liked it alright. Most of all the fact that Callie was taking such a very big personal step for her.

The brunette had taken a long time to feel comfortable with her body again. Struggling with the changes it had undergone in the last months and thus reacting differently to Arizona's closeness.

Already during the pregnancy she had had problems with intimacy due to the stretch marks forming on her body. But after the crash her insecurities had intensified tenfold. The numerous scars, mainly on her chest and stomach, often plaguing her.

Making her barely able to allow Arizona's hands to touch her.

Barely able to give Arizona a chance to see her body with lights on.

Fearing that Arizona would be appalled by her.

But that was not even remotely the case. And Arizona tried to reassure her as much as she could. Tried to convince her that she was still the most gorgeous and sexiest for her.

Still it was a long and difficult road, and they both were aware that they were far from its end. And this was what made this moment, this step taken so special.

"Calliope...," Arizona breathed as she got up to near the brave woman. "This is the sweetest birthday present I have ever received. You're so beautiful," she said, her eyes portraying all the love she felt for this woman. "And I love you so much," she nodded as she pecked her lips softly and pulled her in close.

"I love you too," Callie's voice audibly shook as she returned the loving embrace. She was so grateful to have such an understanding woman as a partner. Someone who was willing to go her pace to finding her way back to her old assertive self when it came to intimate togetherness.

This was her present for the supportive blonde. And she was so happy that her bravery had won against her inner voice telling her she wasn't ready for this.

"So... um, may I...," the blonde wondered coyly, pointing to the ribbon, "... unwrap my present?" Even though Callie had put herself willingly in this thing, the last thing Arizona wanted was to push things too far and bring her wife out of her comfort zone.

"Yes...," Callie nodded, and her heart quivered as Arizona slowly undressed her with gentle hands and desiring eyes.

Yes, she was still nervous and maybe her inner voice still had a point.

But she knew that she wanted this more than anything right now.

And with Arizona she would always be ready to take the next step.

 **END**

* * *

A/N: So, the airdate of episode 6x08 was Thursday, November 5th. And with Lexie mentioning that Arizona's birthday was on Friday that week, that makes November 6th. So, Happy Birthday, Arizona! I wish we knew Callie's birthday as well.


End file.
